Like It Used To Be
by property-of-ruki
Summary: When falsely accused for cheating, Sasuke has a chance to make it right when a trip to Paris has him and Sakura bunking together. They both love each other to the point it hurts, but Sakura can't seem to believe him. Can they get back together like it used to be, or will Sasuke's resolve crack and Sakura's heart break? And why are Naruto and Ino involved? Romance, drama,review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Like It Used To Be **

**Chapter 1: False Incidents and Hallway Glances**

**Full Summary: AU. **When falsely accused for cheating, Sasuke has a chance to make it right when a trip to Paris has him and Sakura bunking together in a hotel. They both love each other to the point it hurts, but Sakura can't seem to believe him. Can they get back together like it used to be, or will Sasuke's resolve crack and Sakura's heart break..? And what does Naruto and Ino have to do with it?

**WARNING, this story will contain the following: language, some OOC-ness(mostly Sasuke. At some parts), some drug and alcohol use, angst, and future lemons. **

**DISCLAIMER. I own nothing in Naruto. Naruto is copyright to Kishimoto-sensei. Anything else will be credited to the original owner. I own only the plot, and this story. I got this idea from the movie LOL starring Miley Cyrus. The movie was awesome, and gave me a great idea for this story. It will be way different from the movie, only having some relation to the movie in certain parts. Hope everyone likes. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sakura giggled as Sasuke kissed her neck lovingly.

"Sasuke, stop. People will stare.." She blushed. He smirked and hugged her closer.

"Let them. It's none of their business, just ours." Sakura sighed and leaned into him. She turned so she was facing him and looked up into his onyx orbs, a soft smile on her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pecked him on the cheeks.

"I love you.."

Sasuke locked his lips with hers, deeping the kiss.

"And I love you. Your perfect. Everything that keeps me going." Sakura smiled and leant her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Ok you two love-birds, break it up!" Sakura's head snapped up and she glared.

"Pig, what do want?" Sakura sighed. Ino smirked.

"Oh nothing...," She grabbed Sakura out of Sasuke's arms, "Sorry Sasuke, but I have to borrow her for a second." Sasuke 'tch'ed' and nodded. He grabbed Sakura and pecked her lips, their tongues interlocking. Ino rolled her eyes and broke up their french kissing up.

"You guys can french kiss ALL you want in Paris, but I need to borrow her. Caio!" Sakura waved to Sasuke, a blush on her cheeks, and turned to Ino. Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders and grinned at her. Sakura eyed her wearily before sighing.

"Oh god, what do you want...?" Sakura asked. Ino giggled like a school girl before dragging them into the girl's bathroom. When the door was shut and locked, Ino turned to Sakura who was leaning against the door, arms crossed. Ino was bopping on her feet. Sakura sighed impatiently.

"Just spit it out pig!"

"I have good news!" Sakura motioned for Ino to continue.

"My father got us the hotel everyone wanted!" Sakura's eyes widened and she grinned.

"The one three blocks from the Eiffel Tower?!" Ino nodded, giggling. Sakura hugged her.

"That's awesome! I can't wait for the trip. It's in what, two weeks?"

"NEXT WEEK!" Ino yelled. Sakura covered her ears.

"Ow, pig, quiet down."

Ino smiled.

"Sorry. But you know what else is awesome?!"

Sakura sighed.

"What?"

"We get to bunk with whom ever we want! The sex of the person doesn't matter!"

Sakura rose a brow.

"Your point?" Ino looked at Sakura dumbfounded.

"Uh, hello! You AND Sasuke! ROOMING TOGETHER. FOR TWO WEEKS!" Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed cherry red.

"No, No! OH HELL NO, INO!" Ino looked confused.

"What, why? He's your boyfriend!"

Sakura tried to cover her already burning face.

"SO! Ino you don't understand, I thought WE were bunking together!" Ino grinned.

"We WERE, but it's you and Sasuke now. Asuma-sensei made a list of who's staying with who...and I well.." Sakura looked horrified.

"INO YOU DIDN'T!" She laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I kinda...did." Everything went red for Sakura.

"INO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ino defended herself and glared at Sakura.

"Why is it so bad that your staying with Sasuke? You love him, right?" Sakura stopped and nodded her head. Ino shrugged.

"Then what's the big deal forehead?"

"Uh, Sasuke and I staying in a room together!" Ino rolled her eyes again.

"It's not THAT bad. He's your boyfriend as I said before. So what's it?" Sakura dropped her head and blushed.

"Well...Sasuke's very hormonal and has problems...controlling himself." She glanced at Ino and saw her trying to hold in her laughter. Her face burned.

"It's NOT funny! Ino this is serious!"

"What's serious? You losing your virginity? Sakura, your 17! You have to pop that cherry sometime!" Sakura glared.

"Ino, not every girl has to lose their virginity in highschool! I want my first time to be...well, special." Sakura mumbled the last part. Ino giggled.

"Sakura your soooo old school. It will be special, in Paris."

"Ino..." Sakura warned. She waved her off.

"Ok, ok. Calm down forehead. Now...Let's get to class." Sakura sighed but linked arms with Ino.

"Now, to French Class."

**LIUTB**

By the time French class was over, Sakura had a headache, and she just felt very annoyed. And why she was, she had no clue. She sighed as she walked. Sakura was looking around for Sasuke but didn't see him anywhere. At this point she was getting aggravated. He always waited for her and usually walked her to her next class. Walking into the girl's bathroom, Sakura glanced at all the graffiti on the walls and bathroom stalls. She smiled when she saw some names written in sharpie, and two in particular.

_Sasuke_

_Sakura_

_FOREVER!_

She smiled at the thought of seeing Sasuke. He lit up her day and made everything perfect.

_'I can't wait-'_

She was cut off from her thoughts by sounds. Glancing at the bathroom stall before a large wall with a corner, Sakura saw a red bag laying on it's side in front of the stall. Stepping closer, Sakura stopped when she heard a moan. Her eyes widened, and she looked confused for a moment.

_'In the girl's bathroom, honestly? The nerve of some people..'_

She was about to turn when she heard the person(female) say something. Inching closer, Sakura froze when the person talked.

"Sasuke."

Her eyes widened, and her throat dryed up instantly.

_'No..No! He wouldn't..'_

Sakura kicked the stall next to it and stormed out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. Leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, Sakura felt herself tear up.

_'No! I will not cry! ...Damnit, how could he?!'_

Sakura glanced at the door as it opened. Her eyes widened when she saw her rival/childhood bully walk out, Karin. She fixed her shirt and glanced at Sakura. Adjusting her bag, she sneered at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sakura glared at her.

"You took him from me..You slut!" Karin looked at her, a smug look on her face.

"Heh. I have no clue what your talking about, pinky." Sakura was about to say something when the door opened, again. Her eyes widened and she clenched her teeth. Sasuke glanced at her before she stormed off. His eyes widened and he looked at Karin.

"What did you say to her!" He demanded. She looked at him before shrugging.

"Nothing."

Sasuke glared at her before following after Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sakura rounded a corner and fell to her knees, her bag dropping next to her. She tried to breathe, but nothing seemed to work. She choked on a sob, ignoring the stares she was getting.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked and saw Sasuke panting behind her. Her eyes narrowed, angry tears threatening to fall. Sakura got up, grabbed her things and started to walk off. Sasuke sped up next to her and stopped her.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong. Why did you storm off like that?" Sakura turned around quickly, almost giving herself whiplash. The tears fell down down her cheeks, her fists clenched to the point her knuckles were white.

"How could you! It's like I have a post it on my forehead that says 'cheat on me!'" Sasuke looked confused before his eyes widened.

"Sakura, I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie! I heard you with Karin!" Sakura pushed him backwards. His face turned to one of anger.

"You think I had sex with her? Are you crazy! I didn't-" Sakura held up her hand.

"Save it...What I heard wasn't talk. I'm done...W-Were done.." She looked up at Sasuke.

"I guess if you have trouble controlling yourself over me, then some other skank is worth the fuck." Sakura turned and wiped her tears. They kept coming and she had to constantly wipe her eyes to rid them of blurryness. Quickening her pace, Sakura ran down the steps. She had to find Ino.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger before punching the locker next to him. Today just turned to shit.

**LIUTB**

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ino picked up her bag before opening the bathroom stall. Fixing her shirt, she glanced at the person coming out, fixing his pants.

"This was a one time thing!" Naruto grinned and tried to hug her, but she shooed him off. A grin was placed on her face.

"Don't push your luck."

"I'm not. But if your gonna get serious...well,-" Ino cut him off, her eyes serious.

"I might want to. I'll let you know. WAIT five minutes before coming out." Ino looked out to see if the coast was clear, and walked out, not before turning to Naruto.

"I'll...keep in touch."

**LIUTB**

The rest of Sakura's day went by very slow. She didn't pay attention to anything her teachers said. Her eyes were downcast the whole time, red and puffy from crying. When the bell rang for last period, Sakura moved like a robot to her next class. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she jumped, a scream echoed from her throat. Everyone stopped and glanced at her before moving on. Ino smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura. What's wrong? You look like...hell." She shrugged and adjusted her books.

"I feel like hell."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"..." Ino glanced at Sakura and saw her fighting tears. She stopped them by a wall and leaned Sakura against it. Putting her hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye, Ino asked serious,

"What happened?" More tears fell down Sakura's cheeks and she looked up at Ino.

"I heard him. With Karin, in the bathroom. He..He cheated on me. I saw Karin's bag on the floor in front of the bathroom stall and heard her saying his name.." Ino's eyes widened and she glanced at her bag on her shoulder. Karin and her had the same bag.

_'Shit...'_

"I can't believe him...He made himself have enough self control around me, but with some other skank, he'll fuck her in the bathroom? That's just plain slutty..!" Sakura choked on a sob and wiped her face. Ino's eyes held worry and she hugged Sakura to her, patting her back.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's not your fault.." She mumbled. Ino bit her lip.

_'Naruto and I are so fucked.'_

Ino broke away from Sakura and took a few tissues from her bag. Sakura took them and wiped her face. She let out a cold laugh.

"It's funny...Your bag resembles hers. But your not the type to screw around in the bathroom." Ino froze and felt her palms start to sweat. She scratched her head.

"Y-Yeah...weird."

When Sakura was done, she threw away the tissues and glanced at Ino then the clock.

"Were already late for Chemistry. Might as well be fashionably late." She linked arms with Ino and they walked to their last class, Sakura with a fake smile on her face, and Ino, a concerned one.

**LIUTB**

"Tomorrow, we will be learning about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Study the books I gave you, and I hope you all had a wonderful day." Kakashi-sensei said.

Sakura scoffed silently and chucked her book into her bag.

"Fuck you." She mumbled to the book in her bag.

When the bell rang, Sakura got up, along with Ino, and they walked out into the hallway. Walking through the crowd's, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sakura. She glanced up and saw Sasuke walking towards them, an emotionless look on his face. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and they walked closer, until he was about a foot away from them. Sakura took a deep breath and glanced at him.

Onyx met emerald.

He walked by her...like she didn't exist. Sakura glanced back, and met his gaze again for a split second before he disappeared amongst the crowd. Sakura bit her lip, and Ino tightened her grip on Sakura's arm.

Sasuke clenched his fist as he made his way to his car. His day went fine until _she _had to talk some 'business' with him about the Paris trip that was now ruined for him. And of course he didn't see Sakura come in due to the corner and he heard the other people in the stall getting it on. And when she walked in, the girl, whoever it was, had to _moan, _and Karin happened to say his name at the same time when he got sidetracked. Just his fucking luck.

His girlfriend 'broke up' with him for 'cheating' on her, and he now found out that he was sharing a room with her in Paris. Something he was happy about until it was ruined about an hour and a half ago. The list couldn't be changed, and due to that, he'd be sharing a room with his girlfriend.

"She's not going to be my ex-girlfriend. I'm going to make this right..." He whispered to himself. He unlocked his car and got in, leaning his head on the steering wheel.

"We will get back together."

_'I hope...'_

**LIUTB**

Sakura lay in her bed that night thinking of Sasuke. She couldn't keep him off her mind. After the incident today, she wanted to rid him of her mind and life, but she...couldn't. She rolled on her side and stared at her wall, a tear falling down her cheek.

_'I still love you Sasuke. But why...?'_

She was about to fall asleep until a thought alarmed her, her eyes widening at the thought.

"Shit. I still have to bunk with him in Paris..." She hit her pillow in anger and tried to fall asleep, silent tears running down her face.

* * *

**yay. First chapter finished.! :D I hope the first chapter was good or ok. I spent a good amount of time on it. Please review and no flames please! Let me know if you have any questions. They will be answered, but please review and let me know if I should continue this first. I hope it wasn't confusing or anything. If it was, I'll explain. Until next time, **

**Ja ne!**

**-KNenko c;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like It Used To Be**

**Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she moved around her room, packing clothing and other things for France. She hummed and whispered along with her iPod as it played The GazettE, her favorite Japanese visual kei band.

_Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo_  
_hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte_

Sakura closed her eyes, too lost in the emotions the song was becoming to notice a figure standing in her doorway.

"Sakura-"

"AGH!" Sakura turned, her cheeks red, and her hand over her heart. She looked towards the startled but giggling form of her mother, Sakane.

"Holy shit mom you scared me!" Sakane chuckled and walked into Sakura's room. Taking the piece of clothing from her daughter's trembling hands, she folded it nicely and set it next to Sakura's suitcase. Looking at her daughter, she could see the distress and her nervous glances around the room.

"Sakura honey, what's wrong?" Sakura tried to stop her shoulders from trembling but they wouldn't. Tears formed in her eyes and leaked down her cheeks. She hugged her mom tightly and whispered.

"Mom...I-I don't think going to Paris is such a good idea anymore.." Sakane looked at her daughter confused. Lifting her chin up, she looked in twin emerald.

"Well why not, Sakura? What happened?" Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to involve her mom into the Sasuke problem. It was already a hell filled week for her. They only saw a glimpse of each other, and then they went seperate ways. No one talked, nothing. Sakura sighed.

"I-I can't say anything right now...but,-" Sakura was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Sakane kissed her daughter on the forehead before hugging her tightly. When she let go, she looked at Sakura.

"When your ready honey, tell me. Don't let it eat you up from the inside. Try to forget about it and have fun in Paris. Your father and I didn't put $600 into this trip for nothing. Have fun sweetie." Sakura nodded and wiped her tears. Taking a deep breath, Sakura continued her packing until a squeal interrupted her thoughts. She was engolfed into thin arms with a giggle.

"Forehead!" Sakura glanced to her right and saw Ino leaning her head onto her shoulders. Sakura smiled.

"Oh..hey pig. What are you doing here?" Ino let go of Sakura and looked at her suitcase. A grin plastered onto her face.

"I came to help you pack. Our plane to Paris from Osaka will be leaving at 5:30 in the morning," Ino glanced at the clock.

"Its now 8:13. Sakura, you need to pack and get your sleep." Sakura grunted, a cruel smile on her face.

"I'll sleep on the plane. Maybe I won't wake up and the plane will crash-"

"SAKURA! Don't think that! Jesus, do you want to kill us ALL!?" Sakura giggled and looked at Ino.

"I was kidding, but no I don't want that to happen. I want to sleep the whole way so I don't have to look at _him._" Sakura whispered the last part. Ino frowned, her forehead creasing. She wanted to tell Sakura, but..she didn't know what was holding her back. She felt as if she was betraying her friend. But, what exactly would happen if she told Sakura the truth? Shaking her head, Ino rid her thoughts. She would have to tell her...later. Now she expected wasn't the time.

_'I feel like a bitch...hiding this from Sakura. I'll wait till we get to Paris. Maybe there, her and Sasuke can straighten this out..'_

"INO!" She jumped and looked at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura was motioning to her luggage.

"You said you wanted to help me pack...So, what's the matter?" Ino shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Nothing. Come on, you need to get this done and get to bed." Sakura grinned.

"Who are you my mother?"

"No, your friend."

_'I at least hope so after I tell her..Naruto and I. But he doesn't know yet. I'll have to talk to him later...'_

Sakura grabbed more clothes until one caught her eye. It was a black and brown striped sweater dress. It was thin but form fitting and warm. It hung off the shoulder on the left side, and Sakura's eyes widened at it.

_'Sasuke...He bought me this..' _

Sakura threw it to the side and looked through the other clothing, her eyes glossy the whole time. Ino eyed the sweater Sakura had thrown. Picking it up quickly, Ino folded it, and hid it under Sakura's shirts. She knew that Sasuke bought it for her, but if they were gonna get back together (Ino hoped), then she would have to first tell Sakura the truth, and then try to get them together again. Ino made a plan. She would tell Sakura on the plane. Yes, that would do. But...Sakura might freak out.

_'-sigh- I'll just do it when I talk to Naruto about it, and then to Sakura to get this shit straightened out. Then, it's up to Sasuke to figure out how to get her back. But, if Sakura believes me, then we should be fine...I hope.'_

Ino glanced at Sakura's back. She bit her lip and blinked the tears away.

_'Sakura, please don't hate me.'_

Ino continued packing, with Sakura moving like a robot for the next two hours.

When they were finished, Sakura was yawning and Ino was going in and out of consciousness.

"Sakura, I gotta go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow in the school parking lot. Don't miss the bus!" Ino hugged her, and left. Sakura watched her go, a confused and worried look on her face. Ino was acting weird for the past week, and Sakura had no clue why. She would look around nervous, then go deep in thought. Sakura sighed and stripped out of her clothing and into her pajamas. Once she was tucked in her bed, Sakura closed her eyes and listened to her iPod. Her eyes started to droop and within five minutes, she was out.

**LIUTB**

Sakura woke to her mom calling her name.

"Sakura, honey get up. _Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand voyage!_(Today is the big trip!)" Sakura smiled and opened her eyes. Her mom learned French over the course of Sakura's four years learning it, and she...got better at it.

"_Merci maman_(Thanks mom), _Shikashi, watashi wa tabun zentai no jikan o neru yo_.(But I'll probably just sleep the whole time)." Sakura said. Sakura's mother pouted.

"Sakura don't use French and Japanese in the same sentence, I get confused." Sakura laughed.

"_E e, ē. Mōshiwakearimasen mama wa, chōdo watashi ga anata no sōchō made akaruku shiyou to omoimashita_.(Yeah, yeah. Sorry mom, just thought I'd lighten up your early morning.)." Sakane send her daughter a warning glance before turning.

"Get ready and bring your stuff down. We'll leave within the next thirty minutes."

Sakura nodded and got out of bed. Running a hand through her hair, Sakura went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Testing the water with her hand, she stripped and got in her shower. Scrubbing her body and washing her hair, Sakura got out in the next ten minutes.

"Man...I'm so tired. At least I get to sleep on the plane." Sakura yawned and dried off. Putting on underwear and a bra, Sakura put on black ripped short shorts, a cream colored spaghetti strap top, and a cashmere off the shoulder light pink top. Brushing her hair, Sakura brushed her side bangs over with a bobby pin. Applying some eyeliner, mascara and light lip gloss, Sakura tossed the rest of her belongings in her suitcase. Sakura slipped her feet into her dark brown opened toed ankle boots and grabbed her suitcase. She tucked her iPod and BlackBerry in her back pocket and made her way slowly down the steps. When she got to the bottom, she saw her mother made breakfast. Rice, anmitsu desert, and a small bowl of ramen were sitting out for her. Sakura's stomach growled and she sat down and grabbed her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Then she dug in. Sakane got her own breakfast ready and sat down. She set a hot cup of green tea for herself and Sakura before grabbing her own chopsticks and eating. When they were finished, her mother quickly put everything in the sink and grabbed her car keys. Sakura got her luggage and dragged that out the front door. The early morning air chilled Sakura, and she wished that she brought along her jacket. Her mother opened the back of her van and Sakura heaved her luggage into the back. Closing the trunk, Sakura jumped in the passenger seat and put her headphones in. She turned her iPod onto The GazettE and listened.

_Douka hidoi yume da to kotaete hoshii_  
_Doredake sakebi modae kurushimeba ii_

_Douka hidoi yume da to oshiete hoshii  
Chigiresou na koede nandomo sakenda_

Sakane got in and looked at her daughter. She smiled softly and started the van. Backing out of the driveway, she started the drive to Sakura's school. It was about ten minutes away. Sakura leaned her head against the window and listened to Ruki's voice. His deep but velvet laced voiced taking her into a world of euphoria. His voice reminded her of...Sasuke. Simple as that. For some reason, a small smile came to her face and she whispered his name. Sakane looked at her daughter and smiled. Ino told her what happened, and she was very shocked to say. She wasn't mad at Ino for not telling Sakura, but very disappointed. She told Ino that if she didn't tell Sakura the truth, she would be forbidden from her house, and that scared Ino shitless. Ino promised her and Sakane was just waiting for the right time. Her eyes widened when she thought of something. She plucked an earphone from Sakura's ear and put it in hers. Sakura looked to her mom grinning, and opened her mouth, Sakane singing along with her.

_gareki no shita de shinjitsu ga notauchimawaru e wa naniyorimo fukai_

_kodoku zouo shitto fuan kyomu ni saita muhyoujou naniyorimo omoi_

Sakura started laughing when her mom tried to match Ruki's voice, and Sakura had tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, mom! Ok,!" Sakura took her headphone from her moms ear and turned off her iPod. Sakane looked at Sakura and feigned innocence.

"What Sakura? I was just trying to immitate your future husband..." Sakura made a gagging noise.

"Ew, mom that's so gross! Ruki is MY man. You know mom...their still performing on my birthday..." Sakura trailed off. Sakane sighed.

"Sakura, I don't know yet. I'm tight on money right now, and your father doesn't come back until February.(It's mid January) And I'll have to take that up with him." Sakura looked defeated.

"But don't worry!," Her mother tried to brighten up the conversation, "I'll try my very best."

"Mom, where here." Sakane looked and saw the dimly lit high school in front of them. A large charter bus was waiting with students lined up and stacking their bags in the side compartment. Sakane smiled and shut the van off. Sakura got out and opened the trunk. Looking at her mom, she saw tears in her eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Mom please don't cry. You'll make me cry, and then I'll be a baby not wanting to go to Paris."

"But honey, I thought you didn't want to come."

Sakura sighed. She glanced out into the distance.

"I...I had a change of heart. I've got things to do, and crap to settle." Sakane hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. She looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Be safe, have fun, and please call me when you get to France. Let me know if there's any hot French boys for you." Sakura blushed.

"Mom, you know I'm taken-" Sakura stopped and her eyes widened.

_'No..No, I'm not taken. Sasuke he...No. I can't deal with this now.'_

Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I know mom. Were just...having problems right now, BUT everything will be alright." Sakura assured her mother.

_'I don't think it ever will be again...'_

Sakane nodded, understanding her daughter's hurt. She glanced and saw Ino running up to them. Sakura saw her and hugged her, a grin on her face.

"Hey Ino." Sakura greeted. Ino nodded and looked at Sakura's mom.

"Miss Haruno."

"Hello Ino," Sakane smiled, "Remember what I told you last night." Ino nodded, her eyes nervous. Sakura looked at them.

"Told what, mom?" Sakane looked at Sakura, a grin on her face.

"I was just reminding Ino about how I heard that Paris is large, that she has to keep an eye on you AND Sasuke." Sakura nodded.

"Um ok. Well I gotta go mom, I love you and I'll call you when I get to Paris!" Sakura hugged her mom and grabbed Ino's arm before dragging them and her luggage to the bus. Asuma-sensei put it in the compartment and closed it. He turned to Sakura and Ino.

"Well good morning Sakura. Do you have your tickets?" Sakura dug in her back pocket and pulled them out. Asuma nodded.

"Good. Now come on, were running on a schedule, and you and Ino are holding up the line." Sakura rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

"Whatever Asuma-senseiiii." Sakura grabbed Ino, who stuck her tongue out at him and they boarded the bus. Sakura looked for a seat to sit in, and saw that there were only two left, but in opposite positions. Hinata took Ino, and the Sakura...well, she got to sit next to her current heartache.

Sasuke. He glanced at her with a small smile.

"Hey." Sakura put in a headphone and looked at him. She smiled back.

"Uh, hi." Sakura turned her head out the window and felt her cheeks heat up. That was the first they talked in a week since their 'breakup'.

Sakura popped her headphones in and looked at him again. He was looking at her with so much love and compassion that he ever did to a whole other level. Sakura was shocked. But what she noticed was the innocence in his eyes, like nothing that happened was his fault. Sakura shook her head and listened to her music. She jsut wanted this whole trip to be over with.

**LIUTB**

Sakura adjusted her seatbelt on the plane. She was surprised at how much time passed. She was still amazed at the size of the plane. It shocked her to no end. She mentally giggled at the thought. Her day was going ok...in her mind. Of course she sat next to Sasuke on the plane, but he didn't bother her...He only said a mere few words when needed then just listened to his music. Sakura blushed and hid her face in the window. She kept her eyes on anything but him. It would strike too much emotions in her. When she got to Paris, and they were in _their_ room, she wanted a full explanation. _Why, _with _her, _and the _reason. _She wasn't taking no for an answer, but she had a feeling that Sasuke had a lot to say. Sighing, Sakura placed her headphones in her ears and listened to Ruki's voice. Her mind wandered, and before she knew what was happening, she was out within ten minutes.

During the plane, Sakura didn't feel a jacket cover her, until the warm and scent engulfed her and she snuggled up into it. The warmth and love of the man she was still in love with.

* * *

Chapter 2 complete. :) I'm glad the people who reviewed liked the first chapter and wanted me to continue. Thanks! I want more reviews please. It only takes about 15 seconds to a minute to review. I saw some favs and not reviews. Please review! It makes me write more! :D The songs used were by the group **the GazettE** as mentioned in the story. They are a Japanese visual kei rock/metal band, and they are AMAZING. Look them up! The songs used were **Shiver, Taion, and the Invisible Wall.** Hope everyone liked chapter 2 and I'll have chapter 3 up soon. Thanks!

-KNenko c;


	3. Chapter 3

**Like It Used To Be**

**Chapter 3: Paris Love Confessions **

**Oh! Hello everyone! :D Thanks for the awesome reviews I got! Just to clear up some things..Naruto is not with Hinata. In this story, she is not obsessed or 'in love' with him. She has a thing for Kiba.(I guess..xD I had NO clue who to put her with, or if I even want to.) Anyway, when Sasuke find's out, some ass kicking,(On Naruto's part) will prolly take place. Hope that answers your question Rosa Nox Fleuret. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura awoke to shaking and her seat being bumped around. Yawning, she looked around and rubbed her eyes. Looking down she saw a black zip up hoodie sprawled across her chest and thighs. Glancing to her left, Sakura saw Sasuke sleeping, his face peaceful. She leaned over and poked his cheek.

"Sasuke...Sasuke wake up." Sakura pulled her hand back. She didn't know why she was acting this way, but she felt comfortable doing it..

"Sasuke!" She whispered.

His eyes opened abruptly and he glanced in her direction. Smirking, he moved into a sitting position.

"What? Did you wake me to talk or..-"

"Were here." Sakura pointed out. Sasuke leaned forward and looked out her window. He saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance and lots of buildings.

"Shit, I slept that long?" Sasuke fixed his duck's ass style and stretched. He reached over for his jacket and Sakura blushed when his hand touched her thigh. Moving back with the jacket, Sasuke mumbled,

"Sorry.."

Sakura shook her head.

"It's...ok."

Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and got up, waiting for Sasuke to walk out into the isle. Looking around, Sakura saw some people sleeping, just waking up, and some who were nowhere around. Sakura rose a brow when she saw Ino and Naruto sleeping together, her head lolled on his shoulder.

_'Interesting...Never knew she was the type for Naruto.'_

**_'LOL!'_**

_'Jesus...'_

Sakura walked out of the isle, her carry on bag in hand. Following after Sasuke's form, Sakura glanced back to see Ino and Naruto waking up. As she stepped out of the plane, she muttered her thanks to the flight attendants and pilots.

"Sakura!" Turning she got enough time to balance herself before a figure launched themselves at her.

"Oh hey..Naruto." He let her go and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So your bunking with Teme? Heh, have fun dealing with his broading emo-ness."

Sakura saw Sasuke stop and glare at Naruto. Naruto noticing this, grinned and looked at Sasuke.

"C'mon Teme, I'm just joking. I mean, no one can take you seriously with that style of yours. What is it? A duck's ass?" Ino stiffled a giggle, and Sakura watched Sasuke. She shrugged off Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, come on, that's not nice. Leave Sasuke alone."

Naruto gaped at her and watched her walk ahead, catching up with Sasuke. He turned to Ino.

"I..I though she was mad at him?"

Ino scoffed.

"She'll be even more mad at me. I still have to tell her, REMEMBER?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh yeah...So uh, how are you gonna tell her?" Ino looked at him and adjusted her bag as she walked.

"I'm just going to come straight out and tell her what went on in the bathroom, and that Sasuke and Karin did NOTHING. And I mean NOTHING." She emphasized 'nothing.'

"You sure they did nothing?"

Ino glared at him.

"You damn well know Sasuke became different when he and Sakura started dating. He isn't the same as he used to be. You, Naruto should know that!"

He sighed.

"I know..I just feel really bad...Because of us, Teme and Sakura-chan are broken up."

"It's not official."

"How do you know?"

Ino looked at him and smiled.

"If they weren't official, Sakura wouldn't be sticking up for Sasuke like that, and she actually talked to him. Not talked TALKED yet, but she said few words to him. She'll still loves him, that much is obvious."

Naruto nodded and continued walking to baggage pick-up.

"I hope everything works out."

Ino nodded.

"You and me both."

**LIUTB**

Sakura felt awkward at the moment as she picked up her luggage.

_'Why did I defend Sasuke? I'm supposed to be mad at him. DAMNIT we need to TALK!'_

Sakura mentally fumed as she followed Asuma and the other students out of the airport and into another bus. When everyone was situated, he turned to them.

"Now everybody, welcome to Paris! I hope everyone enjoys the next two weeks, cuz I sure as hell will! Anyway, the schedule is a little different. Not everyone is staying at the same hotel. Some will be in four or five around Paris. Others more than that. Yes, it may sound confusing, but it will be easier than you think. Our first stop is the **Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel**. Since there are 24 of you...," Asuma scratched his beard in thought, "Their will be four people each in a hotel. Two in a room." He took out some cards.

"The first four people are, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka." He chuckled and looked at the four. "Just your lucks."

Sakura thought she was going to die.

_'But...he didn't assign anyone to a specific person so I could stay with Ino-'_

"It will be opposite sexes in this one. Sakura bunks with Sasuke, and Ino with Naruto."

Ugly glares were sent to Sakura, and men growled at Naruto.

Sakura just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Not only was she staying with Sasuke, but she had to deal with Naruto AND Ino. She could only deal with the two to a certain point.

_'Fuck me, honestly.'_

Sakura got her bags ready, and as they neared the hotel, her eyes bulged. It was HUGE.

"Holy shit!" She whispered, her eyes taking in the sight of the hotel. Sakura looked to Asuma who had a smile on his face.

_'I can only imagine how much this cost him...Hotels like this, especially the freaking MARRIOTT is an arm and a leg itself!'_

The bus came to an abrupt stop and Sakura steadied herself. As she walked off the bus, she turned to Asuma.

"Uh, sensei, how are we meeting?" Asuma handed her two papers.

"Ones for you, and the other for Naruto and Ino. Call this number in the morning, and they will tell you the rest. Ja!" Asuma waved as the doors closed and the bus trollied off. Sakura looked after the bus dumbfounded.

"_Connard, Baka!"_(Asshole, Idiot!)"

"Sakura I don't think swearing in French is going to help you." She turned and glared at Naruto, shoving the papers in his chest.

"YOU and Sasuke go over the papers! I'm getting OUR room!" She pointed to Sasuke and stomped off, her luggage weighing her down slightly. Sakura sighed as she walked through the doors. A bellboy came up to her and smiled.

_"Mademoiselle, puis-je prendre vos sacs?"_(Miss, may I take your bags?)"

Sakura nodded.

_"Oui s'il vous plaît. Merci monsieur."_(Yes please. Thank you sir.)" Sakura smiled to him as he followed her up to the desk. Sakura looked at the young girl working. She smiled warmly as her chocolate eyes darted across the screen. Sakura tapped the desk.

_"Excusez-moi, mais j'ai une chambre prévue ici."_(Excuse me, but I have a room scheduled here.)" The girl looked up and smiled.

_"Oh! Je suis désolé! Un moment s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle."_(Oh! I'm sorry! One moment please, miss.)"

Sakura nodded and watched as the girl walked around and picked around for some keys. She turned to Sakura.

_"Nom?"_(Name?)"

"Sakura Haruno."

She nodded and picked through the keys. Picking one up with a card, she handed that to Sakura.

_"Ok, mademoiselle Haruno, y at-il quelqu'un d'autre avec vous?"_(Ok, miss Haruno, is there anyone else with you?)" Sakura nodded and glanced back to see Sasuke leaning against a wall while Ino and Naruto were nowhere to be found.

Pointing to him, Sakura said,

_"Oui. Il est le seul."_(Yes. He is the only one.)" The girl nodded and handed her a door sign that said in bold letters **'NE TOUCHEZ PAS!'**(DO NOT DISTURB!) Sakura rose a brow and looked at the girl who was grinning.

_"Il est vraiment très jolie. Profitez de votre séjour à Paris."_(He is really pretty. Enjoy your stay in Paris.)"

Sakura blushed and shook her frantically, stuttering.

_"Oh, non, non! Il n'est pas mon petit ami. Étaient juste amis .."_(Oh, no, no! He is NOT my boyfriend. Were just friends..)" Sakura muttered the last part and sighed. She sent the girl a weak smile.

_"Merci bien."_(Thank you though.)" With that, Sakura walked up to Sasuke and showed him the card.

"Were on the top floor. A high quality specialty suite. Where's Naruto and Ino?" Sasuke rose a brow.

"They already got their room. Headed up there now. So how much?"

Sakura looked at the card, and her eyes widened.

"Uh, shit! That's a lot!" Sasuke sighed, irritated, and took the receipt from her. His eyes widened slightly.

"€560.00?!($705.32 in USD)" Sakura's eyes widened and then she smiled.

"That's actually not bad for two weeks..."

"Sakura that's a NIGHT. EACH NIGHT IS THAT MUCH." Sasuke emphasized each word. Sakura almost did a double take.

"NANI!?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke slapped his hand over her mouth, his eye twitching. Sakura moved his hand and huffed.

"Sakura, look I'm sorry-" Sakura cut him off.

"Sasuke, we can talk when we get to the room. Not here.." She whispered.

Sasuke mentally sighed.

_'God DAMNIT! Am I fucking up EVERYTHING? She knows I would never cheat on her. -Sigh- I don't know how much exlaining I can do...'_

Sakura meanwhile had her own mental battle.

_'I can only handle so much. I don't want to have an emotional mental breakdown...Especially in a foreign country..,' _Sakura glanced to Sasuke, _'Sasuke, please, PLEASE tell me the truth. Why..?'_

Sakura kept her eyes on the numbers, waiting for it to 'ding' and open to her hell for the next two weeks. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to stop them, but they slid down her cheeks. Sniffling, she wiped them away, and kept her head turned.

_'Damnit! I hate crying. It's a fucking weakness!'_

Weak...

She hated the word. It spelled her in every way. She was weak.

She was...,

"Sakura." Her face turned and she looked at Sasuke. He closed his eyes and pointed.

"Were here." Sakura nodded and stepped by him without a word and out the elevator. Across from her was a large double door. Sliding the key in the slot, the door unlocked and Sakura opened their room. It was huge and extravegant. Sakura let a small smile come to her face.

_'At least something lightened up my mood.'_

Sakura walked farther into the room and stopped. Rubbing her wrists, she walked around and looked at everything that was there. It had a balcony view of the main part of Paris, the Eiffel Tower included. The bathroom was nice. Black polished floors that you could see your reflection in, a large mirror with two sinks, and a tub and show large enough for five people. Sakura opened more doors and came across the bedroom. Her heart dropped.

One bed.

-BANG-

She punched the wall, angry tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head and slid down the wall, a cruel laugh left her lips.

"Why did I deserve this? Kami, what did I do? I never cheated on him...He-" She stopped and wiped her face. Her trip already felt ruined. Everything did. If he didn't...

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"I'm guessing you want to talk?" Sakura snapped her head and saw Sasuke in the doorway. Sakura got up, using the wall as support. She scowled.

"I want to know everything! Why! WHY did you cheat on me?! How could you!" It was Sasuke's turn to get angry.

"I'm telling you, .NOTHING.! You think I would cheat on you? Karin dragged me into the bathroom and had to talk to me about the Paris trip! It was about us bunking together!"

"OH YEAH. I bet it was. It didn't sound like talk in the bathroom. Sasuke, I'm not stupid!" Sasuke fumed and bore his eyes into Sakura's.

"Look me in the eyes. Sakura, I did not cheat on you. I'm being honest. I've NEVER, and I mean NEVER cheated on you! I've been honest and loyal this whole relationship! I LOVE YOU TOO FUCKING MUCH IT HURTS! It HURTS Sakura!"

Sakura looked taken back. She took a step back and clenched her teeth, tears running down her face. Her fists clenched.

"I...can't deal with this anymore..! Don't lie to me!.I..hate you..," She breathed out, "I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" She screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gaped at her. Her tears blurred her vision and she had to _leave._

Sakura dashed out of the room, Sasuke on her heels.

"Sakura WAIT! SAKURA!"

"Just leave me alone! Sasuke, just stop!"

Sasuke grabbed her arm, gently. Sakura turned and did the unthinkable.

SLAP!

She slapped him. Sasuke's head whipped to the side, his cheek hot red. He gingerly touched his cheek and winced. Sakura's eyes widened.

_'I..I slapped him. NO,...No, I gotta go... I NEED TO LEAVE.'_

Sakura stumbled back and out of the door. Her hands starting shaking when she pushed the doors opened and she ran in and turned around, her back hitting the wall as she slid down it. Her eyes adjusted and just before the door shut, she saw Sasuke turn his head and look at her. His eyes were full of so much hurt and frustration. More tears came to her eyes and she hugged herself, her tears coming faster.

_'I broke his heart.'_

**(A/N: I was gonna end it here...But I didn't want you guys to come with pitchforks and shit...xDDD)**

**LIUTB **

Ino was quietly lounging on the futon, a French fashion magazine in her hands. Naruto was sitting hunched over on the internet.

"Damnit! How the hell do you change it to English!?" Ino sighed and got up.

"Your in France, half, well mostly ALL of them don't speak English, or are not that very good so, there's no need.-"

"Can you just change the language? PLEASE."

Ino sighed and nodded.

"Move over." She made her way into the seat and went into the settings and did everything. Naruto thanked her a million times over.

"Yeah, yeah, just use the internet before I change the settings back to French." She thumbed through the pages. Naruto went onto his Facebook and logged in. Scrolling down he clicked on Sakura's profile. He went scrolled down her wall.

"Hey Ino," Naruto called over.

She didn't look up from the magazine.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere." Ino sighed and got up. She walked over to Naruto.

"What?"

He pointed to the screen.

"Look."

Ino bent down and her eyes widened.

**Sakura Cherry-Chan~ Haruno: **went from being 'in a relationship' to 'single' _10 Minutes ago via BlackBerry_

Ino's palms started to sweat and she started to freak out.

"Shit, shit, no, no..." She whined and tears started to form in her eyes. Naruto looked at her and back at the screen, his eyes sorrowful. Ino slid down the wall.

"Shit. I need to call her."

Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Don't."

Ino looked taken back.

"What?" She laughed. "Are you NUTS?! My best friend and her boyfriend broke up! Because of false incidents and ME! ME! How do YOU think I feel?! I'M FUCKING FREAKING OUT!"

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ino look at me." She stopped and looked at him.

"Calm down." Ino took a deep breath.

"Sakura will call you. I'm sure. And when she does-"

"I'm fucking telling her! I can't keep this from her anymore! It's eating me away, and because of my stupid descisions, her AND Sasuke suffered! It shouldn't be that way-HELL HER FACEBOOK SHOULDN'T SAY SINGLE!"

"Ino-"

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom-_

Ino's wide eyes moved to her phone.

"Sakura." Naruto said. Ino pushed the talk and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Ino, it's...S-Sakura."_

Ino swallowed.

"Oh, hey Sakura. What's-"

_"Were done Ino, were done."_

"Sakura, what are you-"

_"I BROKE UP WITH HIM! I didn't believe him...he's lying, he's got to be-"_

Sakura broke out into a fit of sobs. Naruto held Ino's shoulders to stop them from shaking, but they didn't.

_'I'm such a bitch. A fucking BITCH. How could I do this to her? HOW! I'm such a selfish brat. She shouldn't be single. Her and Sasuke...they shouldn't be suffering..They don't deserve it.'_

"Sakura what-"

_"I SLAPPED him. Ino, I SLAPPED HIM! I...I saw so much HURT, and love...Ino it HURTS -sobs- I..I feel like i'm dying it HURTS. I can't take it anymore!"_

Ino couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Her selfishness started to eat away at her. She couldn't hold it from her any longer.

_'I have to tell her.'_

"Sakura."

There was a pause.

_"Y-Yeah. -sniffles-"_

"I..I need to tell you something." Ino swallowed the lump in her throat.

She heard Sakura laugh nervously.

_"Ino-"_

"Sasuke...he wasn't lying."

_"What...What are you saying Ino?"_

* * *

**-KNenko c;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like It Used To Be**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

* * *

Sakura felt a knot turn in her stomach.

"Ino...what are you saying?"

Ino gulped from on the other line.

_"Sakura, Sasuke didn't do anything. Not with Karin. I was in the bathroom too."_

Sakura felt a stab at her chest.

"Wait...YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"

_"WHAT? NO, NO! Sakura listen! LISTEN! That wasn't Karin's bag you saw, it was mine! Remember...we have the same bag..."_

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No...your lying! Your NOT serious-"

_"Sakura, I'm dead serious. I..I'm so sorry for keeping it from you..It was me and...-I didn't know that was the cause of your 'breakup', but...Sasuke is innocent. He didn't do anything.."_

"Who was with you then?" Sakura asked straight forward.

_"I...can't say."_

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She ground her teeth.

"I don't give a flying FUCK if you can't! Your keeping this from me?! Do you even REALIZE what happened between ME AND SASUKE! INO, WERE DONE! Nothing can change that! This ruined US! I broke up with him. ME! I can't make that right! Apologizing is SHIT now!" Tears formed in her eyes. She was so angry. **Pissed.**

More then anything, she felt **backstabbed.**

_'How could she...? She knew and watched me break everyday and Sasuke...he faded away.'_

Ino bit her lip.

_"Sakura...I just can't..Not now."_

Sakura felt anger boil in her chest.

"I just can't? Heh, I can't even talk to you right now. B-Bye."

Tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks. Clutching her knees to her chest Sakura gripped her phone in the other.

_'He...He was telling the truth...All along..._

_But yet I,_

_didn't believe _

_HIM.'_

"I can't make it right...WE can't make it right! Heh, I guess fate and best friends are too cruel to let a relationship happen..." Sakura sobbed into her arms. Her heart cracked more. Not only had she found out Sasuke was innocent, but she lost him, and her best friend.

_'I-I can't forgive her..'_

**LIUTB**

Ino dropped her phone and wide eyes had tears dripping from them. She was bent over, her hands clutching the carpet. Clenching her eyes shut, her tears flowed more freely.

"She hates me, I know it...Damnit!"

She felt a hand rub her back.

"Ino, calm down."

She turned and glared at him.

"I CAN'T! I lost MY best friend! SHE. HATES. ME. Didn't you hear her, Naruto? She felt so _betrayed. _Because of **_me._ **And because of ME, THEY are not together! She even said so. Apologizing? Now they'll never get back together. Because of me..."

"Hey, don't put the blame on youself. _I _was there also. It's mostly my fault too. I-I...I need to call Sasuke." Naruto got up and went to get his phone.

Ino's eyes widened.

When Naruto said Sasuke's name, he meant business.

"Naruto..you serious."

He glanced at her, his eyes showing no joke.

"I'll be back." With that he shut the door. Ino sat there, her chest heaving, tears still flowing down her cheek. She would jsut have to wallow in her selfishness.

**LIUTB**

Sasuke sat on the chair, head in his hands. His hands gripped his hair till he felt like his scalp would split.

_'I tried everything, EVERYTHING! Nothing works...She doesn't believe me..Sakura, I love you. ONLY you. Could you not see that in my eyes?...'_

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered. Clenching his teeth, Sasuke got up and sped out of the door.

He had to find Sakura.

_'She has to believe me. I'll make her believe me. I'll show her how much I love her. She means more to me than ANYTHING. Anything...Us, that's all. Me and her.'_

Sasuke pushed the button and the elevator opened. Walking in, Sasuke pushed the button for the bottom floor. Crappy elevator music came on, making Sasuke more irritated. And of course...

It had to be about love.

He sent a death glare to the speakers, hoping they would explode and melt into infinity. But sadly, they kept playing the _love _music.

Sasuke sighed and leaned his head back on the wall.

Today, or well scratch that, his whole week had been hell. And now this trip...

_'I should have never signed up for the damn thing..I only came for...her.'_

Sasuke closed his eyes, wishing it was a bad dream. Wishing everything was perfect, _normal _again. But, he was interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket, Sasuke growled and answered it.

"Naruto, now's not the time to joke around. I'm very pissed and-"

_"Sasuke."_

Sasuke paused for a second. His eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto rarely called him Sasuke when pissed or serious.

He had a gut feeling it was the latter...

_"I-I've got something to tell you. It's not good news."_

Shit...

Sasuke sighed.

"What Naruto? If this is a joke, I'm NOT in the mood."

_"I'm not joking. Are you going to shut up and listen?"_

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Did you just talk back to me-"

_"It was me."_

Sasuke looked confused at his phone.

"Naruto, what are you talking about-"

_"The bathroom...It. Was. Me."_

Sasuke's memory went into overdrive and his eyes sharpened, his teeth gritted.

"**WHAT?**" Sasuke ground out. His anger was spiking by the second.

_"It wasn't Karin who moaned. It was you who obviously did nothing. It's partially my fault."_

Sasuke punched the wall next to him, phone still in hand. His eyes were full of anger, his body fuming. Now he was **pissed. **

Sasuke could barely talk. His anger kept escalating.

**"Who the FUCK was it!"**

Naruto took a nervous glance at Ino. She didn't look at him, only mouthed, "tell him. Now."

Naruto gulped and readied himself for the earfull of curses and oncoming death directed towards them.

"Ino. Ino and I. We...were the people in the stall next to you. Ino..I guess she moaned at the wrong moment, and Karin said your name. SASUKE I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for your relationship with Sakura to end this way! I'm sorry..."

Naruto wavered for a moment.

"S-Sasuke..?"

**-CLICK-**

**LIUTB**

Sasuke smashed his phone against the wall. His fist clenched until his knuckles were white.

"I'm...going...to **fucking MURDER him.!"**

Sasuke yelled in the elevator. He clutched his chest, his broken phone falling to the floor in pieces. Sasuke ignored the blood on his hand and dropped to his knees. Never in his life, had he felt backstabbed, betrayed. An image of Sakura flashed through his mind.

**_"You wanna ask me out?...Like on a date..?!"_**

**_"Everyone says were the perfect couple...I like it that way."_**

**_"Sasuke, stop. People will stare..."_**

Another image. This time, her eyes were full of tears and so much hurt.

**_"How could you! It's like I have a post it on my forehead that says 'cheat on me!"_**

**_"I guess if you have trouble controlling yourself over me, then some other skank is worth the fuck."_**

**_"W-Were done..."_**

**_"I hate you!"_**

**_"I...can't deal with this anymore..! Don't lie to me!. I...hate you...,"_**

**_"I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!"_**

Sasuke sobbed, angry tears flowing down his cheeks.

He lost the only thing he cared about.

She was what kept him going.

What he woke up to every morning.

And now...

He lost her.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry..."

"So am I..."

Sasuke looked up, shocked.

* * *

**TT-TT sorry for the long update. Cosmetology and other school work kept me busy. Thanks to EVERYBODY that reviewed though! Thank you so much! I never knew this story could be so popular. The stats on this are beyond amazing! :D Sorry if it's shorter than the last one. I promise the next one will be longer. So...will Sasuke and Sakura get back together? Find out next chapter. c;**

**-KNenko c;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like It Used To Be**

**Chapter 5: Heartbeat**

* * *

Sasuke looked up in shock. He hadn't even noticed the door opened!

"S-Sakura..?" Sasuke looked up his eyes wide. He took in Sakura's appearance. She looked worse then when she walked out about an hour ago. Her makeup was smeared and ran down her cheeks in faded black marks. Her eyes were red and puffy, her little nose red. She seemed to be unnerved and that made Sasuke's mood none the better.

Sakura nodded and dropped her head.

"Mind if I join you?" She mumbled. Sasuke shook his head.

"Go ahead.."

Sakura walked into the elevator and sat down next to Sasuke. Letting out a sigh, they both struggled for their words.

"Look I," They said at the same time.

"I-"

"I'm-"

"Sorry...I'm so sorry.." Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura, it's not-"

"Don't say it's not my fault! IT IS! I didn't believe you! A relationship is built on trust, Sasuke, TRUST. It's sad that I couldn't trust you, and let one false thing get in the way of our relationship...I-"

"Sakura."

Sakura took a glance at him.

"Huh-"

Her sentence was caught off when Sasuke's lips covered hers. Tears leaked from her eyes and traveled down her cheeks. His kiss was filled with so much love, _hurt._

Hurt.

Sakura felt her heart clench. She missed this...It was painful without him and the hurt she put him through...Put BOTH of them through...It just wasn't worth it..Not one bit.

"Sasuke...! I'm-"

"Stop." He commanded.

"Just..stop Sakura," It came out pained this time. She looked up at him and saw him biting his lip. Her eyes softened and welled up with tears this time. Wrapping her arms around him, Sakura kissed him hard on the lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, his left hand cradling her head. Their tongues danced together as the kiss became more heated. Sasuke ran his hands over Sakura's body. Up her sides, down her arms, every inch of her that he could reach. He couldn't let go. He wouldn't.

Never.

_'Your mine..And I plan on keeping it that way.'_

Sakura cut the kiss, her chest rising for air.

"Heh...ha. Ah Sasuke.." Sakura's face was red.

Sasuke stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her face to her left, her cheeks burning.

"Could you please get off me...I'm kinda. Your..." Sasuke looked down and saw how close they were, and that he..well..yeah.

He felt heat rising from his throat. Great...everything was going fine and then hormones had to get involved. He felt really horny, and screwing his now-girlfriend on an elevator floor was not one of his options.

Or maybe...

_'No...NO. I will not force myself on her. We both went through enough already...-sigh- fuck me.'_

Sasuke was cut from his thoughts when he felt Sakura calling his name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sasuke snapped his eyes open and looked at Sakura. Her eyes searched his. Sasuke sat up, Sakura going with him. She landed on his lap with a small squeak before jumping off.

"Sorry I-"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have _reacted _that way. Sakura..." Sakura looked up at him. He walked up to her, backing her into the wall. He put his hands on the wall beside her head, blocking her any entrance of getting out. He leaned in and kissed her. This time softly. He broke the kiss before it could get heated.

"Are we...back together..?" Sasuke asked slowly. He looked down, dreading her answer. Sakura stared at him, her eyes glistening. A small smile came to her face.

"I wouldn't have kissed you back..." She whispered. Sasuke lifted his head, his eyes wide.

"So, is that-"

Sakura kissed him on the lips, cutting him off. She smiled up at him.

"Of course it's a yes. I love you."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Dipping down and kissing her, Sasuke smirked.

"Now just to get back at Naruto..."

Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" Sasuke kissed her again. He talked in between kisses.

"He...is...part..of..this...He...was in the bathroom...when-" Sakura broke the kiss and starting laughing.

"Oh my god! No way...Are you fucking kidding me..?!" Her breath came out in short pants. Sasuke looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"He's the one Ino slept with in the bathroom!" Sasuke's eyes darkened over for a second.

"Their gonna die."

Sakura giggled, a coy grin plastered on her face.

"I just know the person for the plan..."

They looked at each other before laughing lightly.

"Kiba."

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE MONTH LONG WAIT. D: I feel so bad...And this chapter's short...I was so busy with school and I had to do a lot of helping out around the house...:/Sorry for the wait. I promise the next chapter will be longer. But YAY! Their back together. :) Now it's some 'get back at ino and naruto' scheming coming along the way. :D But there will be lemons and limes in the near future. I hope this chapter was to everybody's liking. Sorry for the long wait though. Please review and chapter 6 will be up soon. :)**

**-KNenko c;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like It Used To Be**

**Chapter 6: Opp, Opp, Opp, Opp, Oppan Sasuke Style!**

**WARNING: Sakura is like on crack in this chapter..xDD She's VERY hyper. I listened to Gangnam Style WAY too much for my own good...xD hehe. I blame PSY, too much Starbucks, and ramen for my cracked up chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_1 Week Later..._

Sakura glanced at the ceiling, the fan moving in a lazy manner. Air softly whipped across her face. Turning over, she looked at the figure sleeping next to her. A small smile formed on her face.

It has been a week since her and Sasuke were back 'together'. They technically didn't break up, but...misunderstandings and shit fucked everything up for awhile. You guys knew the deal. They were closer than ever now. Everywhere Sakura went, Sasuke followed her like a shadow. When their class would meet up, they steered clear of Naruto and Ino. They were both still pissed off about the whole thing, but it was the matter of getting them back. Talking and making plans with Kiba, proved to be approving..

Sakura did feel bad though. She was basically ignoring Ino in front of everyone.

_'But hey...I'm still pissed. I'm not going to let it blow over like yesterdays gossip. She shouldn't have kept that from me. Naruto too. I'm hard to forgive. Sasuke's just as worse.'_

Sakura yawned, tears pricking her eyes. She rubbed them and skimmed across her laptop. Besides going out and sightseeing, she mostly stayed in her and Sasuke's room, eating room service and watching **PewDiePie**.

_'Hehe..BARREEEELLLLSSS!'_

Sakura stifled a giggle and clicked on her desktop. Clicking Start, she scrolled though her list and clicked on an icon.

**Amnesia: The Dark Descent**

"Time to laugh and try not to piss myself at the same time..." Sakura whispered. She was about to click Play, until arms wrapped around her waist. Jumping a little, she looked back and saw Sasuke blinking, sleep still evident on his face. He ran his hands through his raven locks, the turkey butt flared up. Looking at her, he gave a lopsided smirk and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Hey babe...what are you doing?"

"Playing Amnesia."

Sasuke snorted.

"Heh, and piss yourself or give you nightmares?"

Sakura grinned.

"Both." She kissed his cheek. Sasuke smirked and his gaze went to her laptop.

"I guess I'll watch."

Sakura turned her gaze back to the screen and clicked 'Load Game'.

"I'm still stuck in that damn dungeon..." Sakura mumbled. Turning on her lantern, she manueverd herself around, the darkness consuming her...

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

Sakura screeched, Sasuke wincing. His eye twitched. Sakura had a hand on her heart, her breathing erratic. Shifting a glare on her screen, she sneered at it.

"FUCKING GRUNTS. I HATE YOU BRO."

Sasuke chuckled and got off the bed.

"I'm calling for room service. Want anything special?"

Sakura kept her gaze on her screen, clicking away...

"If you mean racking up Asuma's bill for the trip, then yes." She grinned. Sasuke shook his head and picked up the phone. Dialing the number, he asked for everything. When he was done, he thanked the person on the other end.

"Merci.**(Thanks)**" Sasuke hung up and turned to Sakura. She was stretching, her top lifting. His eyes never left her body.

_'Dem boobs-NO. STAHP.'_

Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke walked up to her and kissed her, hugging her close to him. His voice reverberated off her.

"Want me to join?" He whispered huskily. Sakura turned a darker shade of red. His hands moved farther south. Sakura gasped as his hands circled her ass. Sakura shuddered, goosebumps forming on her skin.

"S-Sasuke..!" Sakura squeaked when he slapped the tender flesh. He smirked and french kissed her, his body pushing her back against the bed. Her hands came up to his chest, light pressure being applied their.

"Sasuke, the food..."

He grunted.

"It can wait. Your my dinner."

Sakura couldn't stop her face from heating up.

"But I'm hungry.." She whispered.

Sasuke sighed and let her go.

"Were finishing this later." He smirked at her. Sakura's face was still red, which she tried to cover up with her hands.

_'Dear Kami...'_

Sakura heard a beeping and looked at her laptop. Opening it, she saw that she had a Skype invite.

**Momma Haruno ;P wants to Skype. Accept?**

Sakura clicked yes, but not before fixing her clothes and making sure her face was..some-what descent.

"Hi mom!" Sakura waved into the camera. An older woman, a twin of Sakura waved back, twin emerald glittering.

_"Hi sweetie! How is in Paris? Any hot boys?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you know I'm taken."

Her mother giggled.

_"Yes honey I know.," _She made her voice deeper, _"By Sir Emo-Duck-Butt-Ness..." _

Sakura laughed, tears pricked her eyes.

"Mom you know he hates that nickname."

"You called Mom?"

Sasuke's mocking voice came. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke push in a tray with food. He waved. Sakura's mother smiled.

_"Well Hello there Mr. Ducky. How is my 'future son-in-law' doing?"_

Sakura's vision went red.

"MOM!" Sakura screeched, her face tomato.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Fine, but didn't you hear? Were already starting a family." Sakura looked mortified.

_"Ok Sasuke, I get it. USE PROTECTION." _Her face went blank.

"JESUS CHRIST MOM, I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Sakura blurted out. Her mother put a hand to her heart.

_"Dear, no need to get offensive. What you and my dear son-in-law do, is YOUR business."_

"Mom I'm 17! Just-WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU?!"

Sakane giggled, her laughter filling the room.

_"Sakura calm down. I'm only kidding." _She turned to Sasuke. _"Remember what I told you Sasuke the first time I met you?"_ A feral grin came to her face. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Sakura looked between the two, an eyebrow raised.

"And what is that mom?"

Sakura crossed her arms. A fake smile, much like Sakura's or Sai's appeared on her mother's face.

_"If he got you pregnant before he married you, or hurt you, I would cut his dick off and stick it through a meat grinder."_

Sasuke's hand unconsciously went to his groin area, a wince shown on his features. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Mom! That's a threat!"

Sakane laughed.

_"Honey, I gotta be the protective Mama Bear. You know that. Oh look at the time. I must go Sakura. I need to do birthday shopping for a certain **someone.**" _

"Mom, it's only the ending of January..."

_"Well, your father and I have a special gift for you. We already bought it, and I think you will appreciate it."_

Sakura jumped up and down.

"IS IT CONCERT TICKETS!?"

Sakane smiled.

_"I ain't telling you nuttin'. Later Sunshine." _She blew a kiss to the screen and the screen went black. Sakura pouted. Sasuke sighed.

"I really shouldn't be jealous about a singer..." He sighed. Sakura looked at him, a grin on her face.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, YOU'RE jealous of Ruki? REALLY? OMFG LMFAO TROLOLOLOLOL." Sakura laughed, a hand on her mouth. Sasuke's mouth twitched. 'Hn'ing, he popped a tomato in his mouth.

"I'm taking a shower."

"I called it!"

Sasuke smirked before shutting the door.

"YEAH WELL I WAS GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU ANYWAYS..."

Sighing, Sakura grabbed a plate full of everything she could get and put Amnesia back on.

"I need to look at a fucking troll face right now."

_**Is Sakura on CRACK? LOL, I dun know. ^-^**_

Ten minutes later, Sasuke came out, sweatpants, bare-chested, a towel around his neck. Sakura glanced at him before going back to her game. Hinding in a closet from a grunt, Sakura saved her game and got up. Bending over, she got her clothes out of her suitcase before turning to Sasuke. He had a tint of red on his cheeks. Sakura rose a brow.

"And do tell me great sir, why are you blushing?"

Sasuke's gaze went to the wall before he grunted.

"Hn. Nothing. It's hot in here." He said before walking out of the room.

"Looking at my ass isn't NOTHING." Sakura whispered, a slight smirk on her face.

Walking into the bathroom, Sakura stripped and jumped into the shower. Today would be awesome. She was sure of it. Besides...On today's schedule was a flash mob. In the local park by the Eiffel Tower. Sakura grinned.

_'Oh yes...Fun indeed.'_

**LIUTB**

Sakura came out twenty minutes later. She looked in the mirror at her appearance. She had to dress _appropriately. _She was dancing after all.

_'And so is Sasuke!'_

**'YEETTAAAH. Sasuke is going to be BEAST.'**

Sakura giggled at her inner and fixed herself in the mirror.

She wore light pink short shorts. Black lace tights on underneath. Her top consisted of a cream colored spaghetti tank, and an off the shoulder ripped longsleeve top. Black Vans covered her feet. Her hair was down, spiral curls accentuating the tips of her hair. Petal bangs were pushed across her forehead, a little white bow headband tucked behind her ears. Her makeup was simple. Smoky eyeshadow, cat-like eyeliner, and mascara.

Walking into the other room she saw Sasuke fixing his hair. Walking up behind him, she ran her hand up his duck ass. Turning, he smirked and kissed her on the lips. He eyed her outfit.

"Your dressed beautiful."

Sakura blushed.

"Why thank you. We are going to see a flash mob today," She eyed his attire. Grey ripped skinny jeans with chains, a tight _Phantasmagoria _shirt, and a leather black jacket with black Converse, "But I think you dressed for a metal concert." She finished with a giggle. Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't be dissing Phantasmagoria. The GazettE ain't got shit on them." Sakura's look darkened.

"What did you say about my husband and future brothers?"

Sasuke held up his hands.

"Ok, so their bass, guitars, and drums are OK, but Phantas-"

"Are shit. Come on Sasuke! Don't be hating on Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Aoi, and Kai!" Sakura pouted. Sasuke sighed. When it came to who was a better band, Sakura usually won.

_'Aw shit.'_

Sasuke sighed again.

"Ok, Ruki is good-"

"THANKYOU." Sakura glomped him. Sasuke coughed and patted her back, his air quality being cut off. Jumping off him, Sakura grabbed her phone and iPod. Interlocking her hand with Sasuke's, they walked out of their suite and into the elevator. When they got to the bottom and headed out, Sakura saw Naruto and Ino boarding the bus. Getting on the bus, they took the front seat.

"OK!" Came Asuma's voice, "We are heading to a local park by the Eiffel Tower which I cannot name. It's..hard. Heh. Anyway! There will be a flash mob performing their. You are welcome to join."

At this, Sakura smirked.

"They will be perfoming the newest hits of todays music. I'm not sure, so don't raise your hands asking."

The rest of the way was silence. Sakura listened to her iPod while be heavily felt by Sasuke.

"Your molesting my left thigh." Sakura giggled looking out the window. Sasuke smirked.

"I know what else I can molest."

Sakura made a gagging noise, trying to hide her laughter.

"Dear God Sasuke. Your so wrong."

"I've been told."

Sakura shook her head, a grin on her face.

The bus came to an abrupt halt. Everyone filed off the bus. A large group of people, around 50 stood in the middle of the park, stretching and chatting away. When everyone stopped, Asuma announced,

"Everyone, this is the Paris Flash Mob."

They all greeted them. A man with chestnut hair and green eyes came up to them.

"Hello there," His heavy French reached everybody, "We are the Paris Flash Mob. There are fifty of us, but we are accepting more. We hope to reach a thousand."

Sakura awed at this.

"And we hope you all enjoy. Our first song will be Gangnam Style by PSY."

Sakura's eyes lit up. She grabbed Sasuke.

"Come on!"

Sasuke stood still.

"Hell no."

Sakura pouted.

"Oh come on Sasuke! You know how much I love Gangnam Style! Your killer at the dance!" Sasuke sighed and whispered through his teeth.

"No. We agreed to NEVER speak or act about this."

Sakura rose a brow.

"Sasuke, no one and I mean NO ONE is going to make fun of you! Come on, PLEASEEEE!"

Sakura begged. Sasuke felt a headache coming on.

_'Eh. What the hell. It's not like I'll be the laughing stock of the school. I really don't give a flying fuck.'_

Sasuke nodded.

"Fine."

"YES!" Sakura cheered. She dragged Sasuke to the front as the music was reaching the first chorus. They got into position.

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

Sakura and Sasuke put there wrist over top of the other and started dancing, Sakura along to the music. Sasuke's face had a sexy smirk, his body moving to the music. Twirling their fist in the air, they shuffled right.

_Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o_

Sakura laughed as the music continued. She watched everyone's expression's. They were mostly shocked, horrified(That Sasuke was actually dancing), and some, just cheered.

AKA Ino and Naruto.

"AYYYYYYYEEEEE SEXY LADY!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke's smirk widened as the mob moved sideways and continued on with the dance, him and Sakura following in sync.

"Opp, Opp, Opp, Opp, Oppa-" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"OPPA SASUKE STYLE!" Sasuke almost fell over. His face was priceless as he stared at Sakura. She had the biggest grin on her face as she swung her arm around, then dropped down and swung her leg around. As they got to the end of the song, they did the finishing moves. Bringing up her knee, Sakura swung it back and made a pose, a smile on her face. Cheers were heard and Sakura hugged Sasuke.

"See! I told you, you were amazing!" She kissed his cheek. Sakura looked to her right and found Kiba next to her. He was panting.

"You did it too?" Sakura questioned. Kiba smirked and nodded.

"Hell yeah! No one can deny Gangnam Style! It's my favorite workout dance. **(Lol, it is a good workout dance though. Doing it for an hour is enough to burn carbs. :3)**

Sakura wiped her forehead and took Sasuke's hand.

"You opened out of your shell."

Sakura whispered. Sasuke smiled. He bent down and kissed her.

"Only for you."

* * *

**Awww! xD I am so hyper I think I might pass out. Sorry for the long wait. I had exams, and they were a killer bitch. :c Anyway, I hope this chapter was hyper and well...exciting for you guys. I HAD to put Gangnam Style in here. xD It just made my day when I had Sakura yell "Oppan Sasuke Style!" I just Lol'd. Omfg. I hope this chapter was good. :P Please review. There will be some future smut coming up soon. ;)**

**-axel-desu**


End file.
